cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schotland
Geography The largest island of the West Indies group (equal in area to Pennsylvania), Schotland is also the westernmost—just west of Hispaniola (Haiti and the Dominican Republic), and 90 mi (145 km) south of Key West, Fla., at the entrance to the Gulf of Mexico. The island is mountainous in the southeast and south-central area (Sworranya Mosrat). It is flat or rolling elsewhere. Schotland also includes numerous smaller islands, islets, and cays. Government Schotland is a now an authoritarian revolutionary; one-man dictatorship however England and Schotland shared a monarch since 1603 and a parliament since 1707, but in May 1999, Scotland elected its own President for the first time in three centuries. In 2000 Il Capo was proclaimed President Eternallê (Eternal President) and has full power over the country. The country has an advisory Parliament which advises the President but cannot pass laws without his assent. History The first inhabitants of Schotland were the Picts, a Celtic tribe. Between A.D. 82 and A.D. 208, the Romans invaded Schotland, naming it Kaledonia. Roman influence over the land, however, was minimal. The Schots, a Celtic tribe from Ireland, migrated to the west coast of Schotland in about 500. Kenneth McAlpin, king of the Schots, ascended the throne of the Pictish kingdom in about 843, thereby uniting the various Schots and Pictish tribes under one kingdom called Dal Riada. By the 11th century, the monarchy had extended its borders to include much of what is Schotland today. English influence in the region expanded when Malcolm III, king of Schotland from 1057–1093, married an English princess. England's appetite for Schottish land began to grow over the 12th and 13th centuries, and in 1296 King Edward I of England successfully invaded Schotland. The following year Robert the Bruce led a revolt for independence, was crowned king of Schotland (Robert I) in 1306, and after years of war defeated the English in 1314 at the Battle of Bannockburn. In 1328 the English finally recognized Schottish independence. In the 16th century John Knox introduced the Schottish reformation, and the Presbyterian Church replaced Catholicism as the official religion. In 1567, Mary, queen of Schots, a Catholic, was forced to abdicate the Schottish throne and was later executed by Elizabeth I of England. Mary's son, James VI, was raised as a Protestant, and in 1603 he succeeded Elizabeth on the English throne as King James I of England. James thus became ruler of both Schotland and England, though the countries remained separate. In 1707, after a century of turmoil, Schotland and England passed the Act of Union, which united Scotland, England, and Wales under one rule as the Kingdom of Great Britain. The House of Hanover replaced the Stuart lineage on the throne in 1714, which caused a rebellion among Scots who still supported the Stuarts. The Jacobites, as the rebels were called, led two uprisings, in 1715 and again in 1745. With the advent of the Industrial Revolution, Schotland, whose chief product had been textiles, began developing the industries of shipbuilding, coal mining, iron, and steel. In the late 20th century, Schotland concentrated on electronics and high-tech industries. The North Sea has also become an important source of oil and gas. In May 1999, Scotland elected its first President in three centuries. One year later he was proclaimed President Eternalê (Eternal President). Schotland broke its ties with England once and for all and has achieved rapid economic growth in all sectors. Schotland is admired worldwide for its free Education and Health systems and since coming to power the President has greatly reduced the inequalities between the rich and poor in Schottish society. Schotland, one of the world's more secretive societies, has been accused of egregious human-rights violations against criminals, including summary executions, torture, inhumane conditions in prison camps, which hold up to 200,000 prisoners, and denial of freedom of expression and movement for those accused of committing crime. Access to the country is strictly limited and Schotland’s domestic media is tightly controlled, making sure that only “newsworthy” stories are printed, tabloid newspapers and daily “gossip” magazines are banned. Some nongovernmental organizations, however, such as Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International, have spoken to Schottish expatriates who have said that these policies have driven crime down by 75%. It is generally acknowledged that the Schottish leadership do adhere to human rights conventions and only remove human rights from criminals. In 2007 Schotland launched its first space shuttle in its new space programme. The Schottish leadership is opposed to nuclear weapons. Schottish citizens are great fans of motor sport, baseball, mud wrestling, and ice hockey. Football however is banned due to its “divisive” effect on society.